relación medico paciente
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: Madara creía que atender las consultas era lo peor y no se equivocaba. la inocencia en manos de un demonio es difícil de ignorar


naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto *suertudo ¬¬*

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad)

_la inocencia en manos de un demonio es difícil de ignorar_

* * *

><p>Día agotador, su turno de cuarenta y ocho horas estaba empezando a cobrar factura, tal vez no se estaria quejando si hubiera terminado ya su residencia y en ese preciso momento pudiera estar una intrincada, pero emocionante cirugía cardiovascular. En vez de atender las consultas de pacientes externos, donde la máxima dolencia ese día había sido un gripa mal tratada.<p>

Vale ser un medico era servir a las personas, pero Madara uchiha quería ser aquel tipo de especialista que renovaría la medicina como tal. Aun que mejor seguía con el próximo paciente, ya se estaba empezando a sentir a lo Grey's Anatomy (prefería mejor sentirse a lo House) cogió la historia clínica y salió de su consultorio a llamar a su próximo paciente

-señor Zetsu

Dijo Madara mientras revisaba los rostros de las personas alrededor, pero al no haber ningún movimiento, frunció el ceño y hablo más fuerte

-¡señor Zetsu!

-etoo soy yo

Madara escuchó una suave voz infantil a su izquierda, y al voltearse vio un niño de cabello verde y ojos amarillos que le miraba con un suave sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. en pocas palabras una monada

-¿tu eres Zetsu?

-sip, aun que no soy señor

Madara volvió a mirar el historial, revisando la edad

-aquí dice que tienes veintitrés Zetsu

-¿eh? Mi mamá es la que tiene veintitrés, yo tengo siete años

Madara no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver como Zetsu le mostraba su edad con sus dedos

-vale lo corregiré ¿y tu mamá?

-una enfermera vino y se la llevo, supongo que para firmar algo, nunca imagine que para entrar a un hospital había que firma tanto

Madara reprimió su risa, por la expresión de disgusto del niño

-entonces pasa

-mi pierna

El uchiha se acerco al niño y noto una venda en su pie derecho empapada de sangre, por algún motivo sintió molestia por ver, al lindo de Zetsu lastimado

*Sinceramente estoy cansado*

-bien, deja que te lleve al consultorio

Zetsu extendió sus manos y dócilmente madara le cargo, era tan liviano y olía tan bien

*¿Esta bien sentirme tan contento por cargar un niño?*

Ya adentro Madara deposito a Zetsu en la camilla y procedió a quitarle la venda mostrando un feo corte

-¿te duele mucho?

-un poco, pero mamá debió sentir más dolor por la forma tan rápida en que me trajo

-procederé limpiarla y tendré que suturarte

Al levantar la mirada, vio el miedo en aquellos bellos ojos

-no dolerá mucho, lo prometo

-pero, pero ¿no hay otra forma?

-no Zetsu, solo serán cuatro puntadas

-sigo sin estar seguro

Dijo Zetsu en un adorable puchero, que provoco una punzada de placer en el medico

*esto no es normal*

-prometo que cuando termine, te llevare a la cafetería y comerás lo que quieras, yo invito

-¿en serio?

-si, solo si prometes aguantar un poco de dolor

-ok acepto…manipulador

Madara sonrió mientras le daba un golpecito a la cabeza de Zetsu. Con más cuidado y gentileza de lo habitual limpio la herida y suturo

-ya termine ¿dolió mucho?

-no, pero la próxima vez que Kisame me diga que saltar de un columpio es divertido, le pegare

-te apoyo, pero no le digas a nadie

Dijo el uchiha, guiñándole un ojo a Zetsu quien rio

-bien iré por una silla de ruedas y a decirle a una enfermera que si ve a tu madre, le diga donde estamos

-etoo señor doctor

-¿dime que quieres? Y puedes llamarme madara

Zetsu se llevo una mano a su cuello mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas

-me cargaría hasta la cafetería, es que me gusto como me cargo ahorita

Madara se quedo paralizado, al sentir insanas sensaciones por un niño de siete años

*si solo tuviera mi edad… ¡aah soy un pervertido!*

-vale

En la cafetería, mientras veía Zetsu chuparse el chocolate de los dedos, Madara sintió ganas de correr a una comisaria y pedir que lo encerraran por los pensamientos que invadían su mente, donde un niño de cabello verde era el protagonista

-Madara-sama

-¿si, Zetsu?

-me gustas

-¡¿Qué?

En ese preciso momento en que Madara sufría de taquicardia, llego la madre de Zetsu quien lo cargo y le dio las gracias, Junto a otro montón de palabras que no escucho muy bien, por culpa de aquel niño que le miraba fijamente con inocencia

-bien doctor nos vamos, despídete Zetsu

-hasta luego madara-sama, usted es el primer medico que me gusta

*ah era eso ¡¿entonces por que me siento desilusionado?*

-jeje me siento alagado Zetsu

-mamá, madara-sama ¿puede ser mi medico personal?

Zetsu vio a su madre reír y al doctor Madara ponerse rígido

-lo digo en serio- dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas, para hacerle notar a los mayores que se había molestado por no tomarle en serio

-ya veremos Zetsu

-recuerde venir dentro de una semana para quitarle los puntos, hasta pronto Zetsu

-hasta luego doctor madara, no olvide que me gusta

*dios este niño*

Entonces por consiguiente la revisión seria la próxima semana y Madara estaría tomando una ronda diferente a la de consultas externas. Solo quedaba…

-¡Hashirama cambiemos turno para la próxima semana!

Y que se lo tragara el infierno por roba cunas

* * *

><p>un pequño fic inocente ¬w¬<p>

apoyen la causa Madazetsu y podrían llegar a formar parte del plan ojo de luna XD

gracias por leer


End file.
